Final Soul-Arc Fantasy
by Lone-Old-Man-Logan
Summary: Instead of Jaune receiving three Naruto characters souls, he instead receives three of the strongest swordsmen souls in all of rpg history. From one of the greatest franchises of all times: Final Fantasy. Will Jaune be able to tame his new found power and control his inner darkness as sephiroth's and cloud's memories haunt him with a third set of memories and powers also appearing?
1. Memories

**(AN: Hello everyone, I hope you all are enjoying my other stories and will like this different version of another story I'm working on. In this story instead of OP Naruto characters it will be OP FFVII characters and a third special FF character that deserves for his power to live on. As to how jaune gets his powers it will be a bit different, the mindscape thing works because in Naruto many characters go into their own minds capes but, for FF it has to come to him like how Zack's memories came to Cloud...painfully. Leave a review on what you think. On to the chapter shall we?)**

 **Disclaimer: I will...never be a memory...because I won't admit I don't own anything...**

 **Speaking: "** Speaking **" "Masked Speaking"**

 **Thoughts: '** _Thinking'_

 **Newspaper/news:** News

 **Actions: *Explosion* *** ** _Scroll ringing*_**

 **+pov (Point of view)+**

 **Transition change: ~~~~~~**

 **-Location-**

 ** _^Book Name^_**

 **^Store/Dorm^**

 ***** ** _Time Skip*_**

 **-Vale, Beacon Academy, Emerald Forest-**

+Third person pov+

Jaune Arc was many things. He was a son. He was a brother. He was a friend. He was loyal. He was kind. He was determined. But those were all the good things about him. Considering that he did some things considered very illegal. Buying fake transcripts, Forging his name onto them. Submitting the false papers into beacon academy and getting accepted into it despite the headmaster knowing they weren't real. So while Jaune Arc was considered a good person who wanted to do more so he did what he had to accomplish his dream of being the hero. He wasn't capable enough to survive the Grimm infected forest. Thankfully enough he had his aura unlocked by a nice red haired girl named Pyrrha Nikos. Unfortunately his good luck stopped right there due to him and Pyrrha running into a death stalker cave and awakening a sleeping death stalker. It chased the two hunters in training to the ruins where they were supposed to go only to come across another group of initiates with a Grimm problem of their own. A nevermore circling in the air.

And if that wasn't bad enough something worse had also come to the right of the clearing effectively surrounding them between a death stalker, a nevermore and a beringel. Luckily enough the beringel stayed back and let the other two Grimm attack the group. The reason for this however was because the beringel looked more intelligent and wanted to see how the teams fought. Eventually the groups split up to defeat the two Grimm that attacked. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang taking on the nevermore while Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren taking on the death stalker. After a long and hard battle for both teams they managed to defeat their respective Grimm and just as about they were to leave the beringel reminded them of its presence by stalking forward and slamming its fists into its chest roaring in challenge.

The two teams meet together in front of the beast and prepared for its attack. The beringel slams its hands on the ground uplifting the earth and making a shockwave tear through out the landscape knocking the teams back. The beringel leapt forward to the teens dazed on the ground its arms up ready to pound them into the dirt. "Scatter!" Jaune said and acted fast standing up quickly and running away from the beringel's impact radius. Fortunately everyone heard him and avoided the Grimm in the same way he did. Jaune observed the Grimm and the tactician in him told him where to hit the new Grimm. "The right eye is a weakness, sharp shooters aim for that. The backs of its ankles and elbows are weak points I need a couple of people who are good with swords to slash at them. Any one else run distraction." Jaune said and he rushed the beringel slashing at the grimm's arm and dodging to the side quickly as it turned to try and swat him. The teams did what he asked and divided into groups. Ruby going a bit back and shooting at the right eye with her sniper, yang and Nora distracting it, Weiss, ren, Pyrrha, and Jaune going for its elbows and ankles.

This seemed to work until the beringel got angry and as Pyrrha was going in for a slash at the arm, the Grimm backhanded her and knocked her onto the ground on her back. "Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted in worry and tried to get to her. Tried being the key word as because as soon as Jaune turned his attention off the Grimm the beringel swung at him and hit him away as well. Jaune landed on his stomach and struggled to look up his vision shaky and a bit blurry. He saw that ren and Weiss weren't doing the same damage output as him and Pyrrha so it ignored them in favor of slamming Yang and Nora who were trying to crack the beasts bone chest plate. Ruby at this time however managed to hit the eye of the Grimm making it roar in pain. The beringel turned to ruby's direction and slammed on the ground sending a shockwave to her and launching her on her back as well. Jaune cursed as the Grimm walked to ruby's prone form Weiss and ren's attacks not phasing it and just stating them as they went for his back. Jaune pushed himself off of the ground struggling to stand watching helplessly as the Grimm went to ruby. His hands tightened and his teeth grinded against each other. He looked around and couldn't find Corcea Mars any where. He wished he had a sword, he wished he could do something...anything to help. He then felt a pain in his head and saw a memory...a memory of him wearing all black and summoning a katana longer than he was tall.

Desperate for a way to help his new friend he copied the memories way of summoning the sword and somehow someway he managed it. He summoned a katana from a black portal and it landed in his hand activating another memory...A memory of him fighting with the katana, moving at high speeds and using unmatched strength. So he followed the memories example and disappeared from his spot reappearing in front of the beringel the katana held at his left side with his left hand. Jaune didn't notice it but using these memories changed him, his hair had streaks of silver in it and his hair was longer and his eyes now were greenish blue and glowed with hidden power. "You will not be hurting anyone else any more. I will finish this now." Jaune said his voice deeper and filled with power. Jaune disappeared and reappeared again behind the beringel his back facing the grimes back. His right hand on the top of the katana's handle and his left hand at the bottom. He then moved his right hand back to his right side and the beringel split in two bisected, then into fourths and eights. The pieces hitting the ground and starting to disintegrate. He eventually turned and saw the teams coming back to consciousness and found his old sword. He picked it up and put it on in his side sheathe. He also found his shield and put it on his belt. He waited for the group to wake up and when they did he and the rest of them went back towards beacon intent on delivering the relics they collected.

 **-Vale, Beacon Academy, Team JNPR'S room-**

+Third person pov+

(same teams)

Jaune and his team made up of Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora had went to their assigned dorm room and decided to hit the hay after a shower. After everyone took a shower and changed into pajamas Jaune hit the bed back first and went to sleep. In his dreams he gained memories of him using different elements to his advantage in battle and even growing a dark black angel wing. They weren't the only memories to come. In some memories he saw himself wielding a giant buster sword and fighting a man who looked like the guy he had gotten the earlier memories from. He had also gotten a different set of memories were he and a group of three teens went to somewhere because he was going to get married to a childhood friend because it was tradition and they also had fallen in love with one another. He had the coolest ability to summon up weapons from light and teleport to his other weapons. While this left Jaune with more questions than answers he also gained some attributes from the memories. He developed a better body muscular and able to conjure the spells he saw in the memories. His skin paled, his blonde hair had streaks of silver and black in it.

As he slept two other weapons appeared next to his katana, a buster sword and a steampunk engine sword.

 **(AN: and that is it for the first chapter of my newest story Final Soul-Arc Fantasy. If you want more just leave a review. As you can probably tell the memories belong to cloud strife and sephiroth. Im not revealing the third set of memories owner yet but if you have a guess put it as a review. Anyway I hope you all enjoy and I will see you next time. Peace. Lone-Old-Man-Logan signing out.)**


	2. Class begins

**(AN: This is the second chapter of Final Fantasy Soul-Arc, I had some comments guessing the correct third character. I guess I wasn't too subtle about the identity. The third character is Noctis from FF15. Also I was asked if I could use the buster sword from the FF movie were its seven swords combined into one. I know what the person is talking about and I will try to do it. As for the ease of him gaining his powers...its supposed to be easy, I want an op Jaune. But he will have to train to master the abilities.)**

 **Disclaimer: "One day you will ask me what is important: you or my life. I will say my life...Then you will go and, without knowing THAT YOU ARE MY LIFE!"**

 **-Noctis Lucis Caelum. I don't own anything.**

 **Speaking: "** Speaking **" "Masked Speaking" "** ** _Spell/Move"_**

 **Thoughts: '** _Thinking'_

 **Newspaper/news:** News

 **Actions: *Explosion* *** ** _Scroll ringing*_**

 **+pov (Point of view)+**

 **Transition change: ~~~~~~**

 **-Location-**

 ** _^Book Name^_**

 **^Store/Dorm^**

 ***** ** _Time Skip*_**

 **-Vale, Beacon Academy-**

+Third person pov+

Jaune woke up with a start. His sensitive new hearing allowed him to hear a sharp whistle blow coming from across the hall. He sat up and rubbed his eyes trying to get the crust out of them. He stopped eventually and moved his legs off the side of the bed and stood up. He put the blankets back on the bed and he walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Once finished he used the water from the sink to do his hair. Done with the morning routine he walked back to the room and got dressed in the beacon uniform. He then walked to the bed and spotted two new swords next to his katana and Corcea Mars. He reached for the new swords and they disappeared in bursts of blueish light. Not really knowing what happened he panicked and tried to summon them again. Only getting the katana back when focusing on the summoning technique he remembered in the forest. He cursed and thought about the burst of blue light and what it was. All of a sudden a memory appeared and it was of him instinctively swinging his hand down the engine blade from before reappearing in his hands with a blue light. **(AN: All memories are in first person)** Then the memory faded back to the room and he tried to copy what he saw. He focused on the blue light and swung his hand down. The engine blade from before reappearing. Jaune sighed in relief but was still curious as to what happened to the buster sword. He tried the blue light summoning trick again with his free hand but the engine blade just was moved from his left hand to his right hand.

' _Damn must be a different summoning technique.'_ Jaune thought to himself as he sighed in semi relief. At least he still had the three other swords. He then looked around the room and saw the Ren was awake talking to Nora and that they were both dressed somehow. He briefly wondered how they managed to get past him as he was experimenting with his semblance before he noticed that Pyrrha was just now waking up. Jaune decided to say "Good morning Pyrrha. Ren and Nora I'm sorry I didn't notice you two get up I was busy with my semblance. Once your ready for the day Pyrrha we can adjust our room so we have more space. Then we need to head to class in a half hour." His team nodded in acceptance, Ren and Nora forgiving him with Pyrrha saying "Understood." in a sleepy tone of voice. Pyrrha then went to the bathroom and got ready her own way.

As Pyrrha went to get ready Jaune sat on his bed and thought about the memories he was given. He meditated trying to gain more abilities. He did get some of him using the elements like saying _**"Firaga"**_ and launching a ball of fire, Him saying **_"Thundaga"_** and making a blot of lightening come down from the sky. There were more but one ability that stood out to him was the ability to heal people even if they had fatal wounds. It was called _**"**_ ** _Curaga"_**. He also learned some moves that were based on ones anger, the most powerful one being _**"Omnislash"**_ were he slashed apart his foe with the buster sword it separating into seven different swords and himself with the swords being powered by a blueish energy making him faster and stronger, his sword more sharper and more durable.

His meditation ended as Pyrrha stepped out of the shower and he heard Weiss yell something about being late. He and his team opened up the door to see Team RWBY run out the door and to the class. "To class!" Jaune said and sprinted out after them his team following behind him as they raced to their morning class.

 **-Vale, Beacon Academy, Professor Port's Classroom-**

+Third person pov+

Teams RWBY and JNPR made it to the professors class room just in time, the bell ringing as they ran in the classroom. The professor motioned for them to take seats so they did and Team JNPR sat in one row above Team RWBY's. As soon as they were settled the man began the class by saying "Monsters, Demons, Prowlers of the night. Yes the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey." crickets chirping as most of the students are already spacing out or heading back to sleep. Jaune not wanting to be left out decided to catch a few z's himself. Eventually he woke up when his ears heard the professor ask "Who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" thanking monty for small miracles Jaune raised his hand faster than most could see and said "I do, sir." the professor looked at him and nodded before saying "Well then lets find out step forward and face your opponent." Jaune nodded and disappeared from his seat in a burst of speed and reappearing in front of the cage by a couple of feet.

Then Jaune held out his hand in front of him and to the side as if he was holding a sword horizontally in front of him and in a mist of black a long katana appeared in his hand, the blade larger than he was tall. He moved the sword to his side and held it out at an angle that made it barely touch the floor. He nodded the professor who then nodded in return. He heard his team and Team RWBY cheer him on...Well except for Weiss. She berated Ruby. Before the professor unlocked the cage he said "Weiss, please don't hurt ruby's feelings like that. I'd rather her cheer me on as loud as she can." he flashed them both a smile reminiscent of cloud's and he then turned his head back to the cage, his smile morphing into a straight line looking like a bored sephiroth. The professor then said "Alright let the match begin." he swung his weapon at the cage breaking the lock and the door dropped revealing a boaratusk.

To say jaune was somewhat disappointed would be an understatement. "Hmph, I thought it would have been more challenging. No matter. I was bored and I willingly decided to come down here. I may as well enjoy it. Come beast." Jaune said out loud and motioned for the Grimm to come at him with his free hand. The Grimm snorted and roared accepting the challenge. It rushed to jaune as he stood in a stance that allowed him to put both hands on the blade and twist his body to the side. Up in the stands Blake recognized this move due to her old partners Iaido stance. "Its over." she said quietly enough for her team to hear it. Jaune proved her right by disappearing in a burst of speed toward the Grimm and reappearing behind it standing with his sword in an after swipe stance. The sword held al the way out to his left with one hand. His body leaned forward and his right arm all the way out. He then stood up and not turning to see if the Grimm died the sword vanished as it appeared. The Grimm collapsing on the ground and slowly disintegrating leaving behind a huge mark in the ground as if the sword had swiped the wood.

Jaune then sighed and said "Pathetic. Next time give me something more of a challenge." He then walked up to his team's row and sat. The professor ignored what he said and says "Bravo, Bravo it appears that we are indeed in the presence of a true huntsmen in training. Im afraid thats all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and stay vigilant. Class dismissed." Weiss immediately left first angrily stomping away. Jaune noticing her mood asked "Whats with her?" he looked to the rest of the girls that made up Team RWBY hoping to get an answer but apparently they were just as clueless as he was. "Well then team lets go." Jaune says and stands walking out of the room, the rest of JNPR following him.

"Um Jaune don't you think we should of helped RWBY out with Weiss?" Pyrrha asked as they walked to their dorm room. Jaune sighed and said "No, its not our place to get involved with their drama. Besides I have a feeling Ruby had an idea what was wrong with Weiss and will speak to her. If things get too out of hand we will intervene but for now let's, let them sort their own problems out. Besides we still need to decorate our room and move the beds." Jaune says and turns his head back to Pyrrha smiling softly. Pyrrha nods and blushes a bit due to her leaders handsome smile. But then they saw Weiss stomp away from ruby and ruby looking sad. Jaune sighs and says "Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora go back to the rooms. I will deal with this." He sees them nod at his request and he walks over to ruby and asks her "You alright ruby?" She looks up and he can see some tears flowing down her face. Jaune hugs her close and rubs her back as she sobs into his chest. He says five minutes worth of reassuring words and soothes her enough to back off from his chest and ask him "Am I a bad leader Jaune?"

Jaune sighs and says "Ruby, your not a bad leader. Who came up with the plan to defeat the nevermore?" he asks her and she says "Me." He then asks "And who was brave enough to try and take on the beringel and the death stalker?" She says "Me." again but this time smiling slightly. Jaune smiles back at her and says "There you go, plus its only been a day ruby, Weiss can't make that call its still too early. Besides I'm pretty sure ozpin hasn't made a mistake in picking a team leader since forever. I trust his experience of making huntsmen over Weiss any day." She smiles brightly and says "Your right jaune, its only been a day, I can improve myself and one day become the best leader ever!" Jaune smiles more at her enthusiasm. She looks into his eyes and blushing and says "Thanks Jaune." She then leans up kissing him on the cheek before disappearing from his arms with a burst of rose petals leaving Jaune in the hall all alone. He lets his arms hand and sighs a bit one hand coming up to the cheek she kissed and holding it in his hand. A small smile on his face as he walks to his dorm room to get some sleep for tomorrows class. Later finding out from ruby via his scroll that Weiss had talked to professor port and apologized to ruby in her teams dorm.

Little did Jaune know that Ozpin was standing close by and had listened to his and ruby's conversation. He too had a small smile on his face at watching the two interact. He then casually sipped his coffee and went about his day.

 **(AN: And that is it for the second chapter of FFSA, I hoped you all enjoyed and I know these chapters aren't as long but I don't want to basically make it too long. Don't worry I have a certain writing style that I always make sure to write over 1000 words, Of course some chapters are longer such as the spider of remnant story I'm writing. A lot of those chapters are close to 2000 or over that. Some aren't as long I get that but at least I'm writing my stories in a way that make them more interesting. This also makes it that I can catch grammar mistakes or maybe change up the story easier if I fell it to be too repetitive. Anyway thats this chapter and i can't wait for the next one. Peace. Lone Old Man Logan signing out.)**


	3. Combat Class and Lunch Fight!

**(AN: Hello everyone and welcome to the third chapter of FFSA.** **Shout out to NoxXelor for helping me out with an idea I originally wanted to do but scrapped it because I didn't know where to exactly put it. What I mean is like should I do it when Jaunediance happened or during a combat duel between him and Cardin or maybe when Velvet was bullied. NoxXelor helped me figure out the idea and now I'm prepared for this chapter and Soul-Arc's newest chapter. Any way onto the story shall we?)**

 **Disclaimer: "My Reality is Mine Alone."- Cloud Strife. My reality is that I don't own anything.**

 **Speaking: "** Speaking **" "Masked Speaking" "** ** _Spell/Move"_**

 **Thoughts: '** _Thinking'_

 **Newspaper/news:** News

 **Actions: *Explosion* *** ** _Scroll ringing*_**

 **+pov (Point of view)+**

 **Transition change: ~~~~~~**

 **-Location-**

 ** _^Book Name^_**

 **^Store/Dorm^**

 ***** ** _Time Skip*_**

 **-Vale, Beacon Academy, Combat Class-**

+Third person pov+

Jaune and Cardin where on a stage together. The spot light beaming down from above, the rest of the crowd in the darkness surrounding the stage. Jaune was wearing something different for his combat class, Jaune was wearing something similar to what Sephiroth once wore, Cardin was wearing a set of armor with a bird on it's chest. Jaune looked at his opponent and scoffed slightly. Jaune sighs and says "Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest. Loveless Act One." Glynda, Cardin, and most of the students looks confused as Jaune says this and Cardin retorts "Sounds pretty stupid." Jaune glares slightly and says "Of course you would find something as poetry stupid brute." Jaune smirks and summons his katana with one hand and he gestures for Cardin to come at him with his other hand. Cardin has an angered face and he charges forward his mace in a swinging stance as he sprints to Jaune.

Jaune waits until the last second to dodge Cardin and moves to the side and putting out his leg. Cardin trips over Jaune's outstretched leg and tumbles a bit forward. As Cardin tumbles past Jaune, He gets hit on the back and launched forwards and skids across the floor on his stomach. Cardin's armor scrapping against the floor as he slides to the crowd. Cardin eventually stops and lays there for a bit and then standing up and facing Jaune. Cardin glares at the smirking multi color haired Arc. Jaune continues to smirk and says "Pathetic." Jaune then disappears in a burst of speed and reappears behind Cardin his katana in an after swing stance. Jaune then puts his long sword to the side and Cardin's health goes from a little bit off of full to completely in the red, almost all gone a tiny sliver is all thats left.

Jaune sighs and turns around walking back to his seat as Glynda stops the fight, his sword disappearing as it appeared and as he passes Cardin's still body he says "There is only one person who can beat me and you aren't him." he then sits down and watches as Cardin falls down on the ground his team getting up and checking on him. As Jaune sits his team and Team RWBY star at him. He looks to the side and notices their staring and asks "What?" Team RWBY falters and sheepishly rubs the back of their heads. His team however question him starting with Pyrrha asking "What was that?" He sighs and closes his eyes. Jaune replies "That was barely a fight. Not even a warm up. Barely an appetizer of what is to come." Ren then asks "What was that poetry?" Jaune smiles a bit and opens his eyes then looking to Ren. Jaune says "That was a poem called Loveless. Its by an anonymous writer and there have been only a few copies ever made." Jaune then pulls out a book from his jackets inner pocket and pulls out a small book that has brown outlines and a white cover with the word LOVELESS in brown on it. There were many brown decorative things on it.

Jaune asked Ren "Would you like a read? I have already read it cover to cover multiple times. You just can't lose it or damage it. This is the only copy I have." Ren looks at the book in his leaders hands and shrugs not really sure. Unknown to the both of them Blake Is looking at the book in interest. Glynda Goodwitch then dismiss's the class after the next fight and Jaune stands up "Come, Let's go to lunch." He says and walks to the exit of the classroom. The rest of his team following him.

 **-Vale, Beacon Academy, Cafeteria-**

+Third person pov+

Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora along with Team RWBY all sat at the same table wearing their respective outfits and their lunches in front of them. Jaune is eating his lunch disappointedly barely eating it as he puts some of it into his mouth tasting the chicken. He thinks to himself _'What is happening to me? I'm not supposed to be like this. I'm changing, But I'm stronger now So much stronger. So the question is: is this change good? or is this change bad?'_ Jaune's train of thought is interrupted by a cry of "Ow That hurt!" He then looks up to see Cardin pulling on A girls bunny ears. Jaune's eyes narrow and he stands up walking to Cardin and his gang.

 ***Play Advent: One-Winged Angel (ACC Long Version) by Nobuo Uemastu***

The words of Jaune's friends fall upon deaf ears as he walks with a purpose towards the group of bullies. Jaune walks up to Cardin and grabs him by the wrist that was holding the girls ears. Jaune's hand tightly grips Cardin's wrist and a loud snap echoes throughout the room. Cardin screams in pain as he lets go of the girls ears and his other hand goes to dislodge Jaune's hand from his now broken wrist. Cardin asks angrily through gritted teeth "Let go you bastard." Jaune sighs and looks and Cardin's team glaring at them and asking them to do something. They wisely back down and don't attempt anything. Jaune then stares into Cardin's eyes and says "Truly a pathetic brute, I bet a cave man had more decency. Three times you have done wrong and this is the last straw. First not knowing the beauty of poetry which while understandable in certain cases, it isn't for you Winchester. You are of a noble family and to not know something as basic as poetry should be frowned upon in your families eyes don't even get me started on you calling it stupid. Second being an arrogant boy with no skill being a general asshole to people thinking you own the place. And finally third picking on a girl for something she could not control. Three times you have made mistakes, Three strikes that you used that lead us to this point."

Jaune twists the wrist harder and Cardin gasps in pain, he goes onto one knee in front of jaune and looking up at him as his free hand is desperately trying to free his trapped hand by trying pry Jaune's fingers off. Jaune continues "You are a disgrace to the Winchester name, A disgrace to the name of huntsmen everywhere, A disgrace to all men and a disgrace to humanity. If you are not willing to look past a persons features, not willing to humble yourself, and not willing to expand yourself you do not deserve to be here much less be a huntsman of any sort." Jaune then lets go of his wrist and turns around to the Faunus girl who is looking at him in awe. "Are you alright?" He asks.

As he turns Cardin stands up and decides to try his luck and punch Jaune in the back with his good hand. The girl not wanting her savior hurt says "Look out!" Jaune sighs and in a split second he turns around and summons his katana, the flat of the blade blocking the punch. Jaune then kicks Cardin's stomach and launches the Winchester backwards and on his back. The blade disappears and he turns back around.

 ***Stop Playing Advent: One-Winged Angel (ACC Long Version) by Nobuo Uemastu***

"Stubborn pathetic brute. Thanks for the save. My name is Jaune Arc. What is your name?" Jaune says and The girls nods blushing a bit and says "Velvet. Velvet Scarlatina. No problem. Thanks for helping me Jaune. My team would usual help me but they were busy. " Jaune nods and says "Its fine Velvet. No trouble at all. If he bothers you again just tell me and I will set him straight." Velvet begins to speak but she's cut off from Jaune. He says "Please just tell me. I want to knock him off his high horse and make sure he doesn't treat anyone as bad." She reluctantly nods and smiles at him.

Jaune smiles back and then walks back to his table and begins eating again. Cardin's team take Cardin to the nurse, supporting him with two guys next to him and one opening doors. Jaune's team and Team RWBY look at him in shock as he eats silently at the table as if he didn't even leave at all. He looks at them from the corner of his eyes and smirks slightly. He asks "What?' innocently but from the look on his face they all know he enjoyed what he did and doesn't regret it. Everyone but Weiss smiles and shakes their heads. A couple of minutes of eating later and the doors slam open revealing an angry Glynda GoodWitch. She stares at him and yells "Jaune Arc! To Ozpin's office now!" Jaune sighs and just as his team and Team RWBY are about to whine Jaune says "It's fine. I will talk to you guys later." Jaune then walks up to the doors and follows Glynda Goodwitch to Ozpin's office.

As Jaune is following her he brings up a hand and clenches it into a fist. He looks at it and thinks to him self. _'This Change. I don't know if it is good or bad just yet. But, there is no denying that what ever it may bring I can use it to help or hurt. I just hope nothing terrible comes from it.'_ Jaune clenches his fist and he notices he has arrived at Ozpin's door. Jaune takes a breathe and steels his resolve. He enters the room and the door closes behind him.

 **(AN: And Cliff hanger! I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter of FFSA. I would like to thank NoxXelor once again for helping me. For those of you who hate Cardin as much as I do don't worry next chapter he will get everything he deserves and more. So with that Im gonna go. Peace. Lone Old Man Logan signing out.)**


	4. Actions and Consequences

**(AN: Hello everyone and welcome to the fourth chapter of FFSA. I would like to ask all the people who asked me to do DMC x RWBY: Devil Soul Arc wanted me to do the original DMC series or the redone version. There are two because of one of the DMC's making Dante and Vergil half human and half devil while the other makes the two brothers half angel and half devil. Please vote in the reviews for DMC either Original or Redone. Please be on the lookout for the newest story it will be published soon, as I'm officially starting college on September 5th! YAY! So wish me luck and I hope you all understand if I can't update as much or have a bit shorter of chapters. I'm truly sorry if you are all expecting me to update as frequently as I have been and making longer chapters. Most chapters will be 1000+ Maybe some will pass 2000. It all depends on my free time after homework, classes, etc. I also want to do a Kingdom Hearts x RWBY story: Kingdom Soul Heart. Any way onto the chapter shall we?)**

 **Disclaimer: "We live not to forget our past, But to learn from it." - Freya**

 **Speaking: "** Speaking **" "Masked Speaking" "** ** _Spell/Move"_**

 **Thoughts: '** _Thinking'_

 **Newspaper/news:** News

 **Actions: *Explosion* *** ** _Scroll ringing*_**

 **+pov (Point of view)+**

 **Transition change: ~~~~~~**

 **-Location-**

 ** _^Book Name^_**

 **^Store/Dorm^**

 ***** ** _Time Skip*_**

 **-Vale, Beacon Academy, Ozpin's Tower, Ozpin's Office-**

+Third person pov+

Jaune Arc sat in ozpin's office in a chair facing a white haired man with brown eyes. The man sitting on the other side of the desk was Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy. Behind the headmaster was a huge clock like object that ticked away at the time. There were huge cogs littering all around the walls as well. Even the ceiling had a clog turning above his seat. He admired the architecture of the room and thought it looked nice. Ozpin coughed to get his attention and Jaune looked to the man in charge finally, also noticing that Glynda Goodwitch was standing next to him. "What?" Jaune asked annoyed and Glynda glared at him and started to say "Young man you will resp-" She was cut off from Ozpin coughing again. Ozpin then says "Do you know what you are here for Mr. Arc?"

Jaune smirked a bit and says "I'm here because I did her job and stopped a student from bulling another student. Of course I used violence, but that is only because the bullies are not going to respond to anything but what they use. By the way where were you when the innocent girl was crying out in pain? Where was any teacher? How come you didn't stop it? It seemed as if Nobody else was going to help her, So I decided to do it. You are honestly lucky that I hadn't done more damage to Cardin." Glynda and Ozpin looked shocked at Jaune's accusation's. Jaune stands up and glares at the two of them "If you want to punish anyone, punish the people responsible for that girls pain. Not her savior. " Glynda goodwitch glared at him and says "Sit back down Mr. Arc! We aren't done here young man!" Jaune scoffs and turns around walking to the door. Jaune speaks while walking "Then try and stop me. I've had enough of what Cardin's been doing and I stand up to him only to get into trouble? Imagine if what the people would say if I spread the information about this incident to the public. There would be an outrage if they found out that just because Cardin is from the Winchester family that it let him have a free reign to bully multiple students most of them being a Faunus variety."

As Jaune was about to reach the door something made him stop, as if a giant hand was holding him in place. He turned his head to see Glynda Goodwitch pointing a riding crop at him. Jaune smirked and around him glowed a bluish white energy and it bursted outwards surrounding him in a flame of energy. Jaune then walked right out the door not looking back to see the two shocked faces he left behind but instead of leaving right away Jaune says "Like I told Cardin, Theres only one man who can beat me." Jaune then closes the door behind him leaving the two to their thoughts.

 **-Vale, Beacon Academy, Training Room -**

+Third person pov+

Jaune walked down the hallways angry at the teachers, they refused to help someone based on heritage and it disgusted him. Jaune finally found somewhere to vent out his anger and hopefully get a decent workout for once. But inside he found something else besides the training bots, he found Cardin and his team fighting some bots But that wasn't was what he cared about he cared about what they would do to Yang, Blake, Weiss, Ruby, and Pyrrha if they ever could. He frowned and closed the door behind him alerting them to his presence. Jaune summoned his katana and walked slowly to the group his sword scraping against the ground as he held it out to his side.

 ***Play Monster Inside by NateWantsToBattle***

Jaune launched forward and swung his blade at Cardin, Russel blocked with a pair of daggers. Jaune scoffed and kicked Russel in his stomach pushing him backwards and then disappearing and reappearing behind Russel, Russel soon collapsing knocked out afterwards and standing in front of Dove. Dove attempted to slash at Jaune with a bronze short sword and Jaune dodged to the side letting Dove go pass him and tripping him up with an out stretched leg. With Dove's guard down Jaune sliced at his back and made Dove collapse on his stomach out cold. Jaune's danger sense sprung to life and he ducked letting a Halberd swing over his head. Jaune turned and slashed while standing up, He walked past Sky's still standing pose and went passed him towards Cardin. Sky fell on his side and unconscious as Jaune points his sword at Cardin. Jaune dashes forwards to Cardin and disappears only to reappear behind Cardin. Jaune walks to the door of the training room and leaves but not before hearing Cardin's body hit the floor as he went to the land of dreams.

 ***Stop Playing Monster Inside by NateWantsToBattle***

Jaune as he was walking to his dorm room messaged the nurse and told her about Cardin's team being out in the training room. Jaune then dismissed his scroll altogether in favor of leaving the scene. As Jaune walked in the hallways he frowned thinking about the way those guys thought of his partner and his friends. He would never allow something to happen to them. Even if it meant that he would sacrifice himself either in body or in soul. He would protect them, all of them.

Even if he had to kill.

 ***Play One-Winged Angel (ACC Long Version) by the same person from the earlier chapter***

 **(AN: And thats a Cliff hanger! I hope you all enjoyed and leave a review. Please leave a suggestion about what I mentioned above. I hope you all understand about my current situation and accept that I will not be able to make as long chapters and as often. Any suggestions for any other stories you would like to see me have a go at them just leave a comment. Peace. Lone Old Man Logan signing out.)**


End file.
